1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure detecting device, and more particularly to a pressure detecting device for tires of a vehicle and with a user-friendly display.
2. Description of Related Art
Failure or malfunction of certain car components can lead to serious accidents and loss of life. One example of this is when a car tire loses pressure through a puncture, whereby the car will become unstable. Conversely, inflating the tire to an excessive pressure may lead to the tire blowing out when the car is at high speed. Therefore, a pressure detecting device is mounted in the tire of the vehicle to detect the pressure in the tire. With the detecting device, an alarm will generate to alert the driver when the pressure in the tire is over or lower than a desired level.
The conventional detecting device substantially comprises a main controller and four detectors. Each detector is received in one of the tires of the vehicle and is electrically connected to the main controller by wire or wirelessly. A display is electrically connected to the detecting device to easily inform the driver of the tires' pressure status. The display is mounted near the steering wheel of the vehicle, such that the alarm generated on the display can be noticed by the driver immediately. With reference to FIG. 4, a conventional display for a detecting device comprises a body (50) and multiple illustrating and illuminating symbols (51,52) mounted on the body (50). Each symbol (51,52) corresponds to one condition of the tire pressure such as at high pressure, at low pressure, at desired pressure level or dangerous and so on. The symbols (51,52) can indicate the condition of the tires to the user by means of the illumination of the symbols (51,52).
However, each symbol (51,52) on the conventional display only has a single symbol element, whereby the user cannot be aware of the exact condition of the tires. Thus, the use of the conventional detecting device is not versatile.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a highly informative and easily read pressure detecting device to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.